491
Barnabas finds that he is no longer a vampire. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, a light blazes through the night. While at another house, a dead doctor's dream waits to become reality or failure. One man makes a desperate effort to escape an ancient curse, and a body that was constructed for his spirit to bring him life lies beside him as yet inanimate, depending on the skill of one pair of hands. In Dr. Lang's lab, Julia performs the experiment once more. But it appears the experiment is a failure when there are a series of small explosions. Julia stops the experiment, happy to find Barnabas still alive. Barnabas insists on trying again, but Julia says it is too dangerous. He tells her to go downstairs and go through Dr. Lang's journals once again. After Julia leaves, Barnabas looks at the body of Adam, and suddenly Adam opens his eyes. Act I Barnabas calls for Julia to come back upstairs, as Adam breaks the straps holding him down. He is unable to speak. Neither Barnabas nor Julia understand how both can be alive, or what it means for Barnabas. Adam moves clumsily, like a child learning to walk. He is also easily distracted. Julia decides to sedate Adam while they decide what to do. She gives him a shot, which causes pain, and Adam attacks Julia. Act II Barnabas manages to pull Adam off Julia and lead him to the bed, where Adam eventually succumbs to the sedative and sleeps. There is a knock at the front door. Elizabeth lets herself into the house. Act III Elizabeth has come to ask Dr. Hoffman to come to Collinwood to look at David. Another doctor saw David and found nothing wrong. When Barnabas learns the problem is that David lost his voice, he thinks he knows the cause. He tells Elizabeth that he once had a servant named Ben, and the same thing happened to him, and he got over it, and he is sure the same will happen with David. Nonetheless, Julia agrees to go with Elizabeth to examine David. Act IV As dawn approaches, Barnabas wonders what will happen to him. Is he cured or not? Meanwhile, upstairs in the lab, Adam comes out of his sleep, and starts exploring the room. Downstairs, Barnabas and Julia notice the sun has risen, and nothing has happened to Barnabas. Upstairs, Adam accidentally stabs himself with a scalpel, causing him to go on a rampage. Barnabas and Julia rush up to the lab, but neither can control him. For their own safety, they leave the lab and close the door behind them. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production * The videotape of this episode has poor video and audio quality in several scenes. * Sets used this episode: Dr. Lang's Laboratory, Dr. Lang's study and front entrance. * The end rolling credits are uneven and the font is faded. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Waiting for sunrise. x2 * SEDATIVE: Julia attempts to give Adam a sedative. * TIMELINE: Day 204 begins, and will end in 492. One hour until sunrise. It was earlier this evening (i.e the evening of the previous day) when David lost his voice. 5am: Barnabas waits for sunrise. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the previous episode, Adam was completely covered when he opened his eyes. In this episode, Julia uncovers him when she checks his pulse and he is still uncovered when he opens his eyes. Also, previously Adam was undressed, in this episode he is fully dressed. * A boom microphone shadow can be seen as Adam is attacking Julia. * Barnabas flubs a line when talking to Julia about Adam: "Now we must discover decide what we are going to do with him." * Barnabas tells Elizabeth, that he once had a servant name Ben. Vicki has mentioned Ben, from her trip to the past. Elizabeth should've realized this. not... Ben is a common name. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 491 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 491 - The Wonder Years The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 491Category:Dark Shadows episodes